De Nuevo
by anni fer
Summary: UniversoAlterno. Completo. Espero que les gusten.¡Reviews Plz!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**.&. **

**Fanfic Para concurso en Foros Dz. **

**Parejas: YohAnna, RenPillika, HaoLyzerg, TamaoHoro.**

**.&. **

* * *

**Primer Capitulo:**

**.&. **

**Universo**Alterno.**Shaman**King.

La Verdad era que esa pequeña ciudad estaba rara... Y ese Colegio aún más.

Ese era su primer día de clases, había Llegado ayer junto a su prometida y su gemelo a estudiar a la ciudad donde sus padres se criaron. Él estaba feliz ya que vivía casi solo junto a su prometida pero no entendía cómo sus Padres les permitieron irse a vivir ahí.

Una puerta se abrió frente ah aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros lo que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Miró sonriendo a la persona que abrió la puerta luego miro a sus lados mientras sonreía a la muchacha rubia junto a él y volteando la mirada sonríe por ultimo a su hermano gemelo.

- Pueden pasar – dice seriamente dirigiéndose a los nuevos estudiantes, la señora que abrió ruidosamente la puerta luego se voltea y habla al los alumnos de ese curso. –Les presento a sus nuevos compañeros, Los gemelos Asakura y la Señorita Kyouyama.

Hao iba vestido con el uniforme de esa secundaria mas no lo llevaba correctamente, la camisa afuera, los pantalones un poco mas anchos y medios caídos sin decir que su pelo era del Largo del de una mujer pero aquella institución no se preocupaba mucho de eso además de que hasta la profesora le miraba con deseo. Él sólo se paro adelante, miro a todos medio sonriendo y habló.

- Hola...mi nombre es Hao Asakura como verán soy hermano de él-dijo mientras señalaba a Yoh, quien susurraba algo a Anna. – Recién me mude a esta ciudad y espero cumplir con lo que e venido a hacer y divertirme. ¿Puedo ir a sentarme?-pregunto Hao a la profesora quien le miro de pies a cabeza y le señalo donde se sentaría.

Hao camino hacia donde debía sentarse y miro el extraño color de pelo de su compañero.

- Hola mucho gusto. –habló sonriendo Hao a su Compañero mientras estiraba su mano. Este le miró, sonrió y se dieron un apretón de manos.

- Mi nombre es Lyzerg mucho gusto. –le respondió el peliverde con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas. Hao al ver la imagen del muchacho sonriéndole sonrosado sintió que el calor aumentaba y la sangre le iba a la cara.

Mientras Hao ya había comenzado su primera relación con un Alumno, su hermano le miraba sonriendo. Luego recordó que debía presentarse.

- Hola mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y espero llevarnos bien –dijo sonreído Yoh, quien agarro la mano de Anna y le acerco a él. Dándole a entender a la chica que se presentara para luego ir a sentarse a unos puestos vacíos al final del aula.

- Mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama...y soy la prometida de Yoh.-dijo seria Anna mientras dirigía su mirada de odio hacía una muchacha que miraba Tonta y embobadamente a su Prometido.

Yoh al escuchar a Anna simplemente rió, Ella siempre era así frente a desconocidos. Pero eso le gustaba no podía negarlo.

Pero Anna y Yoh se sorprendieron al escuchar la contagiosa risa de una Peliazul que estaba sentada al lado de un chico con cabellos morados.

Anna al verle sonrió dejando a más de alguno embobados. Yoh camino junto con Anna a los asientos detrás de la risueña Peliazul.

Al sentarse inmediatamente la muchacha se volteo y les sonrió.

- Hola mi nombre es Pillika y él es mi amigo Ren y mi hermano Horo.-dijo mientras señalaba al muchacho de pelo morado que se encontraba al lado de ella y después a un muchacho de pelo celeste con las raíces negras.- Después de toque de timbre si quieren les muestro el Colegio-dijo alegremente Pillika.

- Gracias, quisiera saber como es-dijo Anna mientras le sonreía a la Peliazul dejando sorprendido a Yoh según parece aquella muchacha se había ganado la confianza de su annita. – Pillika cuanto? –pregunto Anna tranquilamente.

Pillika se sonrojó y riendo añadió.

- Lo siento...lo había olvidado, Pillika Usui. –dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

Ren y Horo se miraron, parecían buenas personas y además Pillika confiaba en ellos al parecer. Pero la muchacha de pelo azul siempre era así y más de alguna vez había terminado llorando por sus supuestas amigas.

- Mi nombre es Ren Tao mucho gusto. Pueden llamarme Ren –dijo el muchacho mientras miró a Yoh y luego Anna.

- Yo soy Horokeu Usui! Pero pueden decirme Horo-Horo –dijo con los ánimos parecidos a los de su hermana el muchacho peliazul.

- Hoto-hoto...-dijeron Pillika y Ren para molestarlo y hacer reír a sus nuevos compañeros. Yoh rió al escuchar eso y Anna simplemente sonrió y repitió aquel gracioso sobrenombre.

- Hoto...donde viven? –pregunto Anna sin darle importancia que el Peliazul llorara con cascaditas en sus ojos.

La Clase no fue para nada interesante, ya que de lo único que se preocupo la profesora, por ser el primer día de clases de vuelta de las vacaciones de invierno fue de recopilar los datos de los alumnos.

Hao luego del toque de timbre fue donde su Hermano y sus nuevos amigos. Lyzerg le siguió ya que Hao se dirigía donde sus amigos.

- y él es Lyzerg, vino de intercambio y pues ya se quedo acá. –dijo Pillika mientras vio que el Peliverde se acercaba junto con el gemelo de Yoh.

- El tesito –dijeron Ren y Horo molestando al Ingles. Quien les miró feo y se sonrojo ya que Hao había sonreído por aquel sobrenombre. ¿Pero, que le pasaba?.

El nuevo grupo de amigos caminaban por el colegio aprovechando que el primer recreo de vuelta de vacaciones era siempre más largo y ellos si que sabían aprovecharlo, la verdad es que eran todos de personalidades diferentes pero había algo que los unía.

Y eso sería así por mucho...

**.&.Fin Primer Capitulo.&.**

**Dejen Reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**.&. **

**Con Amor para los Fans de Shaman King que esten de acuerdo conmigo en alguna Pareja**

**.&.**

* * *

**Segundo Capitulo:**

.&.

Una Muchacha de Peliazul escribía en un cuaderno:

Martes 2 de Octubre 11:45p.m

La Verdad es que en estos 4 meses(volvieron del segundo semestre para el 3 de Junio) han pasado una montonera de cosas, en las cuales me apoye en Anna como mejor amiga, sólo espero de que no suceda lo de antes, en realidad quiero tener una mejor amiga y no tan solo depender de mi hermano y de Ren. Y ahora también tengo una buena amistad con Hao. Súper que era bisexual por que dijo que amaba a todo ser humano existente además es cierto ya que en eso se parece a Horo por que aman la naturaleza pero siente un odio tremendo con las personas que la destruyen. Eso lo supe por que el otro día pasamos frente a un edificio que estaban construyendo mas para eso tuvieron que cortar unos árboles, él se enojo muchísimo y de sus ojos salían como Llamas! Era extraño. Bueno estoy en

Lenguaje y me aburro pero creo que prestare atención. Adiós.

Ren miro a su izquierda donde Pillika escribía casi pegada al banco. Él se rió lo que causo que la muchacha le mirase.

- ya, ya...si no leí nada. –dijo mientras sonreía a su amiga y Pillika se sonrojaba notablemente.

Yoh y Anna al ver a esos dos sonrieron entre si. La verdad de la situación era que había algo de sentimientos entre ellos, hasta Horo se había dado cuenta mas no quería decir nada a nadie ya que si llegaban a tener algo su hermanita tendría a un buen amigo de él a su lado.

Yoh en un día donde habían estado de fiesta converso casi toda la noche con Ren, Horo y Lyzerg. Ellos se habían juntado en la mansión de los Tao para hacer una junta entre amigos donde terminaron todos medios pasados de copas.

Hao junto con Anna y Pillika se quedaban en la cocina preparando tragos y Pillika tomaba en competencia con Hao. Fue ahí donde Hao fue derrotado por primera vez y por una mujer, Pillika tomaba y tomaba y seguía igual de parlanchina y de risueña pero nada más.

Ren había confesado a Yoh que sentía algo por Pillika, al mismo tiempo que Pillika les contaba eso a Hao y Anna.

Después todos se habían puesto a bromear, bailar y terminaron a la madrugada durmiendo todos en la cama de dos plazas de Ren.

Al recordar ese día inmediatamente recordaban el dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente de este.

Una chillona y molestosa campana les sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Pillika se levanto de su banco sonriendo y disimuladamente dejó el cuaderno en donde escribía sobre la mesa de Anna. Esta lo tomó y leyó lo que la muchacha había escrito en la clase.

En el almuerzo el grupo de amigos siempre iban a comer al patio trasero y ah arreglar unos detalles.

- ¡¡Pero cómo que no quiere irte!! –dijo con un fuerte grito Anna. Ella estaba frente a un extraño joven de cabellos oscuros de espalda encorvada, era un ser humano casi común y corriente mas era un Fantasma. Y tan solo algunos podían verle.

- Quiero...quiero despedirme de mi madre...y no sé como-dijo aquel fantasma de oscuros cabellos mientras los demás le veían Llorar.

- Anna ayudémosle a despedirse! –dijeron al unísono Yoh y Pillika con lagrimas en los ojos.

Anna miró a su prometido y este le sonrió. Luego miro a Pillika y esta la miro con una cara de suplica.

La rubia se acerco al espíritu y susurro algo. El pelinegro se alegro y lentamente comenzó a desaparecer pero no sin antes decirles una gracias a aquellas personas que le habían ayudado.

Cuando supieron que todos podían ver fantasmas. En un inicio Pillika, Ren, Horo y Lyzerg siempre se encargaban de ayudar a los espíritus mas trataban de ocultar esto a Yoh, Hao y Anna. Hasta que cuando fueron invitados al apartamento de estos ellos convivían con un espíritu de una viejita que vivió allí 3 décadas antes. Fue cuando entonces comenzaron a hablar. Y supieron que tanto los Asakura junto con Anna hacían igual que ellos y trataban de darles descanso a los espíritus.

- Yupi!-dijo una alegre Pillika quien abrazo a Ren, Puede que ella se sonrojara con él pero gracias a su amistad tenían bastante confianza mas a Ren sus mejillas se le pusieron de un tinte color carmesí. Pillika le miró y se acerco más a él.

- Tiene fiebre? –pregunto inocente mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la frente de Ren y le aumentaba el color rojo de sus mejillas ya que Pillika estaba tan cerca de él.

Ren simplemente atino a empujar un poco a Pillika para que no estuvieran tan cerca y decir seriamente un "no me pasa nada" que dejó a Pillika muy triste y con las lagrimas pro salir. Él no había notado el tono de voz que había utilizado con ella hasta cuando sintió unas miradas sobre él para cuando se volteo Anna, Hao, Yoh y Lyzerg le miraban con cara fea aunque los dos primeros casi estaban que le pegaban.

Por la nuca de Ren calló un gotita de sudor y volteó a mirar a la Pelizul para encontrarla con la mirada baja mientras que de sus ojos caían lagrimillas.

Ren se sorprendió. Cogió la mano de Pillika para entrelazar sus dedos para así llamar la atención de esta y lo logró ya que Pillika ahora le miraba sorprendida y con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, el cual crecía más y más.

- Perdóname...-dijo Ren, quien miraba a Pillika con unos ojos suplicantes. Ellos se quedaron mirando por largo rato hasta que Ren sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo y fue cuando supo que Pillika le abrazaba mientras Reía con aquella risa que a Ren tanto le gustaba.

Fue ya pasado unos minutos cuando Ren y Pillika voltearon al mismo tiempo rápidamente para observar las caras de sus amigos. Las cuales les hicieron sonrojar mas no soltarse de las manos.

Anna se alegro y decidió darles espacio excusándose con que para la siguiente clase había olvidado los materiales, Pillika no quiso decir nada ya que sabía que Anna no olvido aquellos sólo los había dejado en su casillero. Hao dijo que junto con Lyzerg y Horo irían a ver sobre los cuartos para estudiantes que habían en la institución y si es que podrían conseguirse dos ya que eran compartidos.

Ren y Pillika terminaron solos recostados tomando la sombra de un gran cerezo.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar pero aquel silencio no se les hacía incomodo. Pillika pensaba en como declararse a Ren sin que su amistad sufriera tantos cambios y Ren pensaba en por que y que eran aquellos sentimientos hacía la Peliazul.

Ren se sorprendió cuando vio a Pillika levantarse un poco, luego le miro sonrojada y poco a poco se acerco a mas a él hasta juntar sus labios. Ella le besaba de manera exquisita y por ende al instante después de reaccionar Ren correspondió el beso atrayendo a Pillika más hacia si.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían su mejillas coloradas y Pillika fue la primera en hablar. Ella estaba con la cabeza gacha mas Ren escuchaba sus palabras claramente

- Yo...Ren, tu me gustas, me as gustado desde que te conocí y fuiste el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Luego mi mejor amigo y me sentí feliz pero aún no satisfecha...no sabía que hacer. Si...si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi lo entiendo-dijo la muchacha mientras levantaba la mirada y de sus ojos caían lagrimas- se entiende...créeme, soy una Llorona y siempre grito y tú te molestas y siempre como helado y me mancho y tú siempre limpias mi boca y te ríes de mí y...y...y...-pero Pillika no podía seguir hablando ya que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ren, quien le miraba sonriendo y esta vez fue él quien se acerco a Ella y la besó.

- Quieres ser mi novia? –dijo sonriéndole Ren a Pillika, esta se sonrojo un montón y quedo sin habla. Ren la miró y fue ahí cuando Pillika se tiró a su cuello y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

- Sí! Si quiero! Te Amo! –dijo la peliazul mientras sonreía para si misma. Ese día si que era extraño, justo ayer había conversado con Anna diciéndole que renunciaría a Ren y comenzaría a salir con otras personas. Y justo pasaba esto.

Algo sacó a Pillika de sus pensamientos y fue el que uno aplausos y abucheos venían de detrás de ellos. Sonrojada ella miró sabiendo perfectamente quienes eran y no erró.

Anna estaba de la mano apoyada en el hombro de Yoh aunque era más baja. Hao estaba molestando a Horo y Lyzerg con Yoh simplemente sonreían.

- Me cuidas a mi hermana Tao! –dijo fingiendo enojo Horo-Horo.

Ren le miró sonriendo y siguió la broma. Pero sin dejar de abrazar a Pillika por la cintura.

- Ya era hora...-dijo Lyzerg, quien fue escuchado por Hao.

Hao le miró sonriendo y Lyzerg se sonrojo por lo cual desvió la mirada.

- se ven bien juntos...no lo crees? –dijo Yoh a su prometida, cuando Anna le iba a responder sintió que unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos. Aquellos sabían a naranjas, quien más podía ser?. Anna correspondió el beso y subió una de sus manos a la cabellera del muchacho, acercándole más a ella.

- No cuenten monedas enfrente de los pobres –dijo Horo-Horo mientras reía al ver las sonrojadas caras de Yoh y de Anna al separarse de aquel Beso.

Hao reía, la verdad es que en esa estadía mas que a nadie conocía a Lyzerg y a Pillika. Ambos eran muy simpáticos aunque no sabía por que Lyzerg era tan tímido con él. Pero había algo de aquel muchacho que le gustaba.

Era cosa de pensarlo un poco mejor y comentárselo a Pillika y decidiría si trataba de conquistarle o simplemente dejaba las cosas como estaban.

Además Hao nunca estaba seguro de lo que realmente quería. Y si jugaba con él muchacho podría salir mal Lyzerg...o Él.

- Bah...mejor voy a comprarme un Helado –dijo de la nada Hao quien se alejaba caminando tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos. Dejando a todos algo extrañados.

- Y este a quien le hablaba...-dijo Pillika para luego estallar en carcajadas y mirar a su ahora Novio. Quien al mirarle reír sonreía y reía junto a ella.

**.&.Fin Segundo Capitulo.&.**

**Dejen Review **


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

.&.

Saludos para Asakura Queens

.&.

* * *

.&.

**Tercer Capitulo **

Día jueves 18 de Noviembre. 11:00pm.

Hola... bueno Pillika mi día ha ido con normalidad, hace unas horas hablamos por teléfono y antes de eso estuvimos paseando en el mall. Tú con Ren mientras que yo estaba con Yoh. La verdad es que no esta Hao en el apartamento como que ya no hay esa música fuerte mas lo extraño... con él peleaba y conversaba cuando temía que Yoh se enojara o hacerle enojar. Pues... debo contarte que días atrás volvimos a repetir lo del domingo. Como son vacaciones nadie hace nada mas Hao como salió con Horo y Lyzerg a vacacionar afuera por un mes. La verdad es que ahora estamos mucho más unidos con Yoh, siempre nos tuvimos confianza y eso pero ahora es diferente ya que en realidad existe ahora o por lo menos yo siento esa conexión. Además que él siempre me dice que le salve de la locas de nuestras vecinas. Bueno...ahora tengo que ir a mandarle a hacer la cena. Un beso Pili, Te Quiere Anna.

Para cuando Anna terminó de escribir dejó el cuaderno en su mochila y se encamino hacia la habitación del castaño. Son tocara la puerta entró y se encontró con Yoh cubriéndose con una toalla que amarraba a su cintura y tratando de alcanzar algo de su mueble. Anna se sonrojó y sintió un fuerte calor recórrele el cuerpo.

Yoh al voltearse vio a su Anna con un sonrojo notable, él simplemente sonrió y se acerco a ella para acercarla hacia él y besarle.

- No te escuche llegar...-dijo Yoh antes de besar esos labios dulces con los que él se había enviciado

Anna sólo correspondió el beso mientras el calor de ambos aumentaba más y más. Sin darse cuenta de cómo Anna se encontraba bajo Yoh y ambos de forma horizontal sobre la cama de él.

Luego de un juego de caricias se ve a dos figura bajo un cobertor y un mano que se alzaba para sacar algo de un cajón.

Así eran los días donde ambos querían. Ellos se amaban y protegían. Además debían aprovechar el que Hao no estuviera de visita ya que antes de salir a vacaciones logró junto con Lyzerg obtener una habitación para ellos.

Por otro lado un Peliazul dormía siesta tranquilamente al lado de un muchacho de morados cabellos.

La chica simplemente se abrazó más a él. Ellos desde que eran pareja que la confianza había aumentado aún más y desde ese momento hasta este habían pasado una montonera de cosas.

- _Bajen a tomar el Té_ –se escuchó un grito desde fuera de la habitación de Ren.

Pillika comenzó a levantarse lentamente pero algo la detuvo y ese algo eran los brazos de Ren. Pillika le miró y se acerco hacia él. Pego su frente con la del muchacho y le hablo sutilmente.

- Debemos bajar...no quiero que tú madre piense mal.-dijo Pillika mientras besaba tiernamente al Chino.

- Sí se que debemos bajar, pero que va a pensar mal de ti si te conoce desde antes que fuéramos novios. –le dijo Ren logrando que a la chica se le subieran los colores a la cara.

Pillika le miró y luego rió. Ren al mirarle se lanzo sobre ella y la dejo recostada en la cama.

- Te Quiero...-dijo mientras comenzaba a saborear los labios de la peliazul.

Pillika abrazó a Ren pero luego lo separo de ella y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Se volteó para mirar al muchacho y habló.

- Mejor bajar, otro día tendrás recompensa pero hoy no podrá ser. Tú sabes por que. –dijo mientras salía de la habitación al saber que Ren la seguía.

Ren al alcanzarla le cogió la mano y entrelazo sus dedos. Mientras le sonreía.

- Hoy alojaras aquí...-dijo Ren más que preguntando, aclarándole.

Pillika le miró interrogativamente mientras se preguntaba por qué mas la respuesta era simple: Horo-horo no estaba, sus padres salieron también y ella no iba a quedarse sola.

- puedo..?- pregunto Pillika mirando a Ren con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas y bien avergonzada.

Ren la miró y la abrazó.

- Obvio que puede...-dijo Ren mientras iba a seguir hablando de no ser por la interrupción de su hermana.

- Claro que puedes quedarte Pili...mas dormirás conmigo! –dijo Jun mientras baja alegremente las escaleras de la Mansión Tao.

Pillika terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La verdad es que Jun junto con la mamá de Ren eran muy simpática... y bueno, el padre de Ren era algo gruñón mas nunca lo veía ya que era un hombre de negocios. Los Tao eran originarios de China por lo cual el siempre estaba viajando a su país y de este a otros.

Por otro lado se veían a un trío de jóvenes caminando con unas grandes mochilas por el costado de una carretera.

- Detengámonos y pidámosle a alguna persona piadosa si es que nos deja en el próximo pueblo. –habló con cansancio el muchacho de Pelo azul, quien andaba con un pantalón de buso estilo sport, una camiseta normal que decía "Durex, conecting people" y unas zapatillas anchas.

- No Horo..si no falta mucho mejor apurémonos y lleguemos luego, toma bebe esto –dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños largos, quien le entregó a Horo un botella de Agua. Él estaba vestido más onda hippie, con un pantalón de delgada tela, de color negro, suelto y a rallas; una camiseta de la misma onda que la de Horo pero era de color gris y con letras negras decía "Si me pierdo y/o extravío llamar al ... y comunicarse con el ..." llevaba además chalupas estilo hippie. Pero cargaba con sus zapatillas en la mano derecha.

El tercer sujeto era un muchacho muy lindo de cabello azul. Quien había decidido ir a las vacaciones de su vida junto a su amigo Horo y la persona a la cual en este viaje debía declararse.

Horas más tarde se les ve a estos mismos jóvenes acomodando sus cosas en una cómoda pero pequeña hostería en donde pasarían la noche.

Ellos luego de acomodar sus cosas fueron inmediatamente a los baños de agua caliente.

- Fue bueno vender esos aros y collares que hiciste...-le dijo Hao a Horo-horo quien le miró y sonrió.

Horo-horo hacía y tenia artesanías. Las cuales aprendió a hacer desde niño por el hecho de que su familia siempre fue cercana a la tribu de los Ainús a la cual Pillika y él pertenecían.

Hao por amistades sabía hacer trenzas de macramé y jamaicanas. La cual le dio recursos.

Mientras que Lyzerg se prestaba como traductor para turistas, los cuales daban buenas propinas.

- este viaje a sido agotador...iré a comer algo más todavía tengo tiempo de aprovechar el buffet y comer aún más...ahahah-dijo Horo-horo mientras se retiraba del baño riendo.

El silencio entre Hao y Lyzerg fue extraño, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de llegar al mismo destino: Declararse.

- _debes ser directo...pero si hasta Anna y Pillika dijeron que puede que él sintiera algo por mi...que enredado, nunca después de que me declare a los 5 años a Anna me a tocado declararme, siempre eran ellas las que venían a mi... y más encima ahora es un Hombre del cual gusto!...que complicado...-_pensaba Hao quien al pensar esto ponía caras diferentes mientras que Lyzerg quien le miraba se preguntaba que pensaba.

- _Que será lo que piensa... concéntrate Lyzerg! Este es el momento... debes decirle lo que sientes...además Pillika y Anna te dieron su apoyo...espero que me resulte...-_pensó Lyzerg mientras se volteaba y miraba como Hao hacía diferentes muecas. – esto...Hao.-le llamó casi en un susurro Lyzerg al castaño. Pero este de todas maneras escucho y se volteo a mirarle.

- pues...mira...tengo mucho que decir y...primero no se como pero debo hacerlo... tú desde que llegaste me hiciste dudar mucho, primero de si en realidad era o no Heterosexual –habló Lyzerg mientras miraba hacia otra parte evitando la mirada de Hao. Pero luego continuó hablando, sacando valor de alguna parte para seguir con su declaración.- y descubrí que era Gay...pero eso no es todo, me...me gustas Hao. Y aunque de repente te comportes como un Idiota y me hagas enojar un montón... creo que... que... Te amo...-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un montón el Ingles y se dignaba a subir su mirada, para encontrarse un Hao que le miraba sonriendo e igual de sonrojado que él.

- Tienes carácter Lyzerg y algo más que hace que te ame...- le dijo Hao antes de poder besarle.

- _Pillika y Anna tenían razón_ – Pensaron al unísono ambos mientras disfrutaban del soñado beso entre ellos.

**.&.Fin Tercer Capitulo.&.**

**Dejen Reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

.&.

Disfrute haciendo este Fanfic. Espero les guste a ustedes Tambien. Aunque talvez las parejas no sean de su total agrado. Cuidense. Lean las notas al final del Capitulo.

.&.

* * *

.o. 

.&.

.o.

**Cuarto Capitulo:**

Una muchacha de Pelo azul junto a una Rubia estaban sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería de su Instituto. Recién hace una semana habían Terminado las vacaciones

Ya hace 3 años que se conocían y sus vidas habían tenido problemas los cuales fueron superados con ayuda de sus amigos. Ambas eran las únicas amigas de la otra. desde que se habían conocido que eran amigas. ahora estaban en su primer año de Universidad. Recién empezando este pero sin muchos cambios.

El grupo de amigos de siempre seguía igual, todos quisieron entrar en la misma universidad sólo que en diferentes carreras. Pillika decidió ser medico junto con Ren. Anna estudiaba Leyes para ser algún día una jueza o abogada reconocida mientras que Yoh estudiaba Literatura. Horo-horo estudiaba Pedagogía y su actual novia, una Pelirosada llamada Tamao estudiaba para ser Veterinaria la chica era tierna pero a la vez tenia carácter y cocinaba muy bien por lo que siempre en las juntas ella se ofrecía para cocinar y conversaba con Anna y Pillika las cuales comenzaban a confiar más en ellas.

Hao estaba estudiando Medicina forense mientras que Lyzerg Pediatría ellos eran los únicos que ahora estaban en una etapa de afrontar la opinión de la familia de Lyzerg por el hecho de saber que él tenia novio y planes a futuro con este. Además que una muchacha de cabellos plateados había llegado para fastidiar a Hao diciendo que Lyzerg no era homosexual y que prefería a una mujer antes que el buen cuerpo y Sexo que un hombre le podía dar. Por ende Hao se enojaba y trataba de eliminar ese odio pero...era difícil. Anna y Pillika odiaban a esa peliplateada mas no podían hacer nada ya que en frente de todos excepto de Hao, Pillika y Anna era una santa.

- Pobre Hao...-dijo Anna mientras bajaba un cuaderno. A pesar de ya tener 18 años y Pillika 17 seguían escribiendo en sus respectivos cuadernos y intercambiarlos para expresarles mejor lo que a veces no podían decir con palabras.

- pero si esa Jean es una Perra! –dijo Pillika quien al recordar la actuación de hace unos momentos sintió que la sangre le hervía.

**.Flash Back. **

Hao junto a sus amigos almorzaban sentados en un mesa de la cafetería. Lyzerg había ido a buscar su almuerzo por lo cual se demoraba. Cuando se dirigía a la mesa ya con su bandeja de almuerzo, Jean quien le vio alejarse de Hao fue hacia su encuentro. Al llegar hizo como que se iba a tropezar haciendo que Lyzerg tomara su bandeja de almuerzo la tomara de la cintura y acercara a él para que la muchacha no cayese.

Justo en aquel momento Hao había ido a buscarle y se encontró con aquella escena, Hao simplemente se quedo mirando a Lyzerg feo mientras que a la mujer la miraba con odio. Lyzerg al percatarse de que alguien le miraba volteo a ver quien era para así encontrarse con la seria cara de su novio. Hao dio media vuelta y salió de la cafetería muy enojado. El sabia que Lyzerg le amaba, pero ya estaba arto de que la muchacha fuese así además que Hao era celoso.

Lyzerg dejó su bandeja de almuerzo y salió a la siga de Hao.

Lo único que pudieron ver Pillika y Anna fue que a la puerta de la cafetería se encontraban Hao y Lyzerg gritándose. Hao estaba serio mientras que Lyzerg le gritaba, al final Hao habló haciendo que a Lyzerg simplemente se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas y saliera del lugar dejando a Hao preocupado y frustrado.

En eso llega Jean a la mesa en la cual el grupo de amigos comía y pidió hablar con Tamao, quien era amiga de esta. Pero las personalidades eran totalmente diferentes.

- amiguita...debo contarte que mi nuevo plan sí funciono! Y que pronto estaré segura de que volveremos a tener la relación que teníamos en Inglaterra con mi Lyzerg –dijo a posta Jean para que todos los presentes la escucharan.

Pero no espero algo...

Pillika se había parado de su puesto y al cien por ciento femenina le había pegado un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo, lo cual dejo a todos sorprendidos más luego las risotadas invadieron el lugar.

Nadie paró a Pillika por lo que ella le dio tres golpes más y luego se sintió mal al pegarle a alguien tan ridículamente estúpido y malo.

- Mira maldita perra...Quieras o no Tú EX Lyzerg es GAY! Es HOMOSEXUAL! Y llevan 3 años de una maldita y linda relación que no arruinaras con tus juegos de niña de primaria. –gritó con furia Pillika. – Espero no verte molestando mas a mi amigos Hao, el es mucho mejor persona que tú y a pesar de se hombre es mas sexy que tú para cualquier persona de esta cafetería. Así que mejor vete de aquí antes de que me enfurezca mas y te pegue! –dijo en un ultimo grito Pillika quien termino con su respiración agitada.

Jean sólo se levanto apresurada y salió del lugar maldiciendo. Ren abrazó a Pillika y beso su frente.

- Tan femenina que seas...-bromeo Ren.- pero esa forma de defender lo que crees correcto me enloquece...-dijo mientras besaba a Pillika y esta alegremente le devolvía aquel beso.

Yoh con Anna no podían parar de reír. La verdad es que ellos ahora reían más aunque Yoh siempre fue risueño nunca en su vida pensó haberse reído como en aquel momento. Anna sentía una satisfacción al ver pegarle a aquella persona que lastimaba a su cuñado.

FIN Flash Back 

- Amé el momento de golpe –dijo Anna quien comenzó a Reír al recordarlo.

Pillika iba a decirle algo cuando ve entrar a Hao en ese mismo instante. Los demás se habían ido a sus respectivas clases mas Anna y Pillika no tenían ahora, si no que en media hora más.

- Hao Ven!,debo contarte que le pegue a la perra fea! –dijo Pillika mientras trataba de animar a su amigo, quien estaba con una cara la cual pocas veces se le veía.

Hao se sentó junto a Anna y fue al grano.

- Estoy celoso... odio a Jean...pero...Lyzerg me repite y repite de que no sea celoso...mas no puedo! –dijo Hao mientras sentía que al recordar a esa muchacha que más que mujer parecía un animal. Se enojaba.

- yo te entiendo...- le respondieron Anna y Pillika a la misma vez.

Hao siguió conversando con sus amigas, a simple vista era difícil creer que él era Gay, ya que era un hombre completo. De personalidad y de Físico.

Pillika y Anna se levantaron de la mesa repentinamente y le hicieron un Guiño a Hao antes de retirarse dejándole anonadado. Al voltearse y ver que las muchachas se retiraban vio que su novia se acercaba a él con un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas y con los ojos aún rojizos por las lagrimas.

- Perdóname...-dijo Lyzerg cuando se sentó al lado de Hao. Hao le miró sorprendido, realmente Lyzerg debía personarlo..aunque nadie debía perdonar a nadie eran tonteras.

Hao simplemente le sonrió y sin vergüenza de nada lo besó frente a los cocineros y los poco alumnos presente. Dejando sonrojados a todos, incluido Lyzerg.

- Escuche...escuche que Jean hablaba de un extraño plan para separarnos, que comenzaba justo esa vez que supuestamente saliste en una cita con Tamao; la vez de la fiesta de Horo cuando estabas Borracho y ella me mintió diciéndome que habías entrado a la habitación junto de una muchacha-dijo Lyzerg quien le continuo hablando Hao.

- Y en realidad había entrado para vomitar y no era una habitación, era el baño y mas encima entre junto con Ren y Pillika. – dijo Hao quien sin querer hablar más de gente sin importancia se acerco buscando los labios de Lyzerg. Quienes fueron rápidamente encontrados con ayuda del peliverde.

La verdad es que habían pasado cosas. De las cuales les relate algunas. Pero aún se recordara lo pasado y lo futuro se verá cuando este mismo se presente.

Todo saldrá bien...

**.&.Fin Cuarto Capitulo y Historia (FINAL ALTERNATIVO).&.**

.&.

**Final Alternativo, si les guste este fic y quieren más capitulos. no me molestará hacer :b pero para eso necesito que contesten.(Por Reviews:B).**


End file.
